Natural Playboy
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Amu was trapped inside Ikuto's game and had confessed her love to him. He, the playboy, of course rejected it and leaving Amu to sorrows and her moving away. What would happen now to the two once they meet again in a year?
1. Welcome Home Amu!

**Kumi : Hi everyone! So I came up with the latest idea I had in my head and it went crazy.**

**Amu : Very..**

**Ikuto : Amu-koi~**

**Amu : *hits Ikuto's head* Shut up baka!**

**Kumi : I do not own Shugo Chara.. If I did, *points at Ikuto and Amu* they would already be a couple! :D**

**Amu : HUH!?**

**Ikuto : :3**

**Ages :-**

**Ikuto - 16**

**Amu - 15**

**Tadase - 15**

**Kukai - 16**

**Utau - 15**

**Summary : Amu was trapped inside Ikuto's game and had confessed her love to him. He, the playboy, of course rejected it and leaving Amu to sorrows and her moving away. What would happen now to the two once they meet again in a year?**

**~Chapter 1 : Welcome Home, Amu!~**

* * *

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

It's been a long time since I've been in Japan. I had to move to America because of my dad's business had moved there. I wasn't interested in what ever my dad did because photography wasn't my thing. Nor was what my mom did either. The only thing I was interested in was living my life.

So now here I am, back in my old house in Japan and only me in it. Yup, I came back on my own, well both forced and willingly. My parents had seen me failed in my exams ever since I moved to America. Now I'm back, I've got a lot of catching up to do. Starting with studies, then friends. Though I'd prefer friends first but my parents want me to get good results this semester and if there wasn't a single improvement, back to America for me.

In my house now, there was still all the furniture but the supplies need to be bought. My parents gave me more than necessary money to live in the house on my own for 1 year. But I plan to find a part-time job later on. The rooms, everything was still here except for our clothes and personal items. Well enough of the introductions!

I'm in my room with my four Charas; Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, I was getting ready to go the the grocery store to buy more stuff for Su to cook. I know leaving her to do that is wrong but she wanted to and I couldn't say no to her delicious food!

I walked out my room and down the stairs, picked up the house keys that was hanging near the door and put it in my bag. I walked out the door and closed and locked it behind me. The four charas were floating beside me on my left and right. It's good to be back in Japan even though I've had some horrible memories here.

Like one that seriously drove me insane...

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

Boring... Boring... And what do you know? Boring..

Everyday is the same thing. Nothing interesting had happen and nothing out of the world happened either. It's the same routine, one girl confesses to me after another and I date them for a short period of time because the answer was simple, I was bored. I'm known as Seiyo High School's number one playboy. No girl has ever caught my full interest. No one.

Maybe one did stand out a little compared to the rest but I turned her down because I've never been used to a full time relationship. If I remember her, she had pink strawberry hair and beautiful honey orbs. I forgot her name though because of the number of girls I've dated. No I haven't had sex for your information. (Really Ikuto.. -_-' ) I refuse to anyways because I'm saving it for the one special girl who would someday capture my heart.

No, no girl has ever been _that_ special to me.

"I-Ikuto-kun!" a small voice said behind me as I walked along the hallways of the school. I turned back to find a short haired brunette with emerald orbs girl who looked to be a year younger than me. Or even younger than that.

I waited for her to say what she wanted to say and it finally came, "P-please! G-go out with me!" She said while bowing to me.

I usually accept these kind of girls who were shy but brave enough to do this. But, "No." I said. She looked shocked.

"W-what?! Why?" She trembled.

"I'm done being the way I am." I said and walked away. I heard her say 'huh?'. It's true, I'm getting tired of all the girls asking me to be their one and only boyfriend. Don't they realize I'll break their hearts in the end?

(Time Skip : Next day)

I woke up from the sound of my stupid alarm clock that kept on making noise while I tried to sleep. I hit the snooze button and stretched my arms and legs and got off my bed.

I dressed quickly and headed out the door. But before that, I had to wait for Yoru, my guardian character and my sister, Utau. Utau came down the stairs with Yoru yelling at her about something that she stole from him. I rolled my eyes when they walked out the door and followed them after closing the doors.

* * *

We came into school a little late and Utau was scolding me about it. She apparently likes school, why? I'll give you three hints. 1) It's a boy 2) He's the captain of the soccer team 3) As popular as me but not a playboy. Got who it is? Kukai.

I walked to into my class and sat down at my usual place. As usual, the girls would be staring at me, waiting as if I would ask them out but no, I already decided to stop. It's not bringing me happiness at all. I heard a few mutterings and mumblings about a new student who is in the 8th Grade.

"I heard it's a girl who has pink hair and she is a real catch!" A boy said.

"Yeah, I think her last name was Hina-something"

That perked up my interest a bit. A girl with pink hair? Unusual but interesting. Wait, haven't I met a girl with pink hair? What was her name again? I remember Hinamori is her last name but the first, I can't remember. It's been a year since we met and when she confessed but I turned her down.

* * *

**At lunch...**

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I finally met Rima, Yaya and Utau! It's been so long since I've heard from my best friends and I missed them so much! Utau is my very close friend. She always supports me even though she doesn't realize it. I like her company the best because she has this very feeling of what she feels around me, calm.

Oh! We also got to meet Kusukusu, Pepe, El and Il! We walked up to the school's rooftops and there sat some familiar faces and apparently they knew me too.

"Amu!" I was surprised. "Kukai!" I said with joy and he hugged me. Really tight.

The others there were now clear. So sitting here was Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and... I looked at the midnight blue haired boy. _Ikuto_ I thought.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

We were on the rooftop where there was a garden there where we would always sit. Suddenly, Rima, Yaya and Utau brought in a pink haired girl. The same girl I knew! Except, she looks a lot prettier. _Who knew one year could make a girl look better_ I thought. I still don't remember her name until Kukai shouted, "Amu!"

It clicked, Hinamori Amu! Now I understand. But, why is she back? I looked up at her and we both made eye contact but she broke it by looking at Rima and talked with her. I felt a little disappointed though. Wait- what!

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"So Amu, how long are you gonna be here?" Kukai asked her.

Amu looked at him and said, "Probably for a long time. I don't plan on skipping this year or next year." She said with a smile on her face.

"I see" He said.

Everyone was having a good time until a certain _someone_ came in and the atmosphere changed from joy to desperation. Amu looked at the person standing before her while thinking, _She looks familiar._

Ikuto suddenly noticed Amu's confused face and helped her, "What are you doing here Saaya Yamabuki?"

That's right, Saaya Yamabuki. The popular one in school because of her riches and beauty. Though beauty maybe not the word for the gang but to other boys, it's the least they could say about her.

Saaya looked over at Amu and gasped, forgetting about Ikuto's question. "Hinamori Amu! How dare you come back here?!"

Amu looked a little annoyed by hearing the bitch's voice again. She honestly forgot all about her but it seems she had to march right into her life again. "I was getting bored in America." She said with an emotionless face while her arms were crossed behind her head.

Saaya scoffed and smirked, "All the people there doesn't want you? How sad." She said in a mocking tone.

Amu scoffed, "No, everyday is the same thing. Boys always surrounding me, girls being envious *cough* like you *couch* for some reason except of course, I had two good friends there." Saaya was furiously jealous while Ikuto looked a little... Scary when Amu said that.

But they were oblivious to her as she kept on thinking about how her life was like in America. She sure had good times there but it wasn't as fun as it was in Japan. She had to learn how to speak English too so people would understand her while some of them tried as much to speak Japanese to understand her.

"Hmph! I bet you, you can't win all of the boys in school since I've captured most of their hearts!" she said as if it's a challenge.

Amu smirked, "I can't win all of them. I can win them in friendship but not in love because Kukai, Nagi and Kairi are my friends and I plan to keep it that way."

"Fine, how about the first person to win Ikuto's heart!" Amu looked at her a little furious she brought that up.

"As if I want to!" she said with anger in her tone. She was doen with Ikuto. She had hurt him by his words to her. Ikuto was a playboy and always will be. She wasn't going to go through the rejection again.

Saaya smirked, "Scared? Are you a chicken?"

"No!"

"Then challenge me! The first person to win Ikuto-kun's heart takes all! The loser will never show their face again in the school nor anywhere for that matter!"

Amu sighed as she had no choice. "Fine, but rules, we do not force him to say those three words, we do not ask for anyone's help and we do not even beg for him to say it."

Saaya smirked, "Your on!"

Ikuto seemed emotionless while the others sweat-dropped. Inside of Ikuto, he was thinking about if Amu had captured his heart. The way she seemed to be around him seemed as if she hated him. If he were to say the three special words to her, she might reject him like he had with her.

That day when Ikuto had rejected her, it had haunted him. No girl in the world had done that to him so of course, he was afraid to fall too.

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : So what do you guys think? ^^**

**Ikuto : Kumi, you made a mistake.**

**Kumi : Huh where? *Looking at the chapter***

**Ikuto : Amu... Has already captured my heart.**

**Kumi&Amu : *sweat dropped***

**Amu : What are you talking about perverted-neko!**

**Ikuto : I love you Amu-koi~**

**Amu : *blushes furiously* No you don't!**

**Kumi : Well please review! I want at least 5 so I could continue on!**


	2. Surprise! Sorry Amu

**Kumi: Heyo guys! I'm so sorry if it's late! I-i.. Umm**

**Amu: No excuse ehh Kumi? *sweat dropped***

**Kumi: Umm *rubs the back of my head***

**Amu: *sigh* Well I don't mind! No Ikuto here to-**

**Ikuto: Amu-koi~ How mean *grabs Amu's arm and hugs her***

**Amu: Let go! *tries pushing Ikuto away***

**Kumi: Enjoy! I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does :3**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_That day when Ikuto had rejected her, it had haunted him. No girl in the world had done that to him so of course, he was afraid to fall too._

* * *

**~Chapter 2 : Surprise! Sorry Amu~**

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

I did not what to do this. Saaya just challenged and she wouldn't even listen to the heck of what I'm saying. Right now, it's after school so it's time to head back home.

I'm so tired even though it was the first day. Suppose to be, first days shouldn't tire out people but to me, it felt as if we've been running in a marathon which is no fun if your not a sports addict like Kukai. I was walking outside the building, to the gates of the school but I saw Ikuto and another girl who looked to be a Blondie and it looked like they were.. Kissing.

I was disgusted. I quickly walked out of the gate before they could catch me looking at them and leaned against the wall and sighed. He hasn't changed one bit since the last time. He was always a playboy and relationships with him doesn't last too long. But, I didn't understand why I had even confessed to him even though I knew that before. I shrugged off the thought and kept on walking.

I walked until I could see the house but something was odd. There was a taxi in front of my house and is that my parents?

I ran towards the house and soon enough, my conclusion was right. I walked up to them and panted a little.

"P-papa, mama. What's going on?" I asked.

They turned towards me from the boxes that were stacked up and packed.

"Good to see you again my little sparrow!" my papa squealed and hugged me.

My mama smiled, "We're going to move."

After she said that, I was shocked. "But why?! I'm the only one living here!"

"Well not anymore because your papa and I are gonna stay here!"

I was happy and upset at that point. Having them around again would be fun but it didn't mean I could be in my house exposed all the time which I like doing in my room without my parents knowing.

"But why move?"

"Well my little sparrow, the place I'm working for now is a little far away so we're moving to a closer destination where I work at officially." my papa grinned at me.

It would be nice to move but I liked it better here. I sighed and agreed to my parents' decision. Surely it wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later**

* * *

We arrived at our new house and god it was big! Well bigger than our previous house! My guess was that my papa had been successful in America all to quickly.

"Go on in Amu-chan. Choose your room" my mama smiled at me. I smiled back and walked into the house. It was a three storey house.

I checked the second floor and looked in all the rooms. Then I went up to the third floor and surely I found a room I would like. It had a balcony in it like my previous room and it was spacious enough and bigger than my old one. I could set up my own T.V with my Wii console in here if my parents let me.

I ran back downstairs and took my stuff up to my room. I huffed as I finished carrying 10 boxes up to my room. I noticed that there was a walk-in closet on my left when I entered the room. I looked inside and was amazed. I never realized how rich my parents were. I looked for the box which had my clothes in it and I started organizing my closet.

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

It was already dinner time and I had just finished setting up my room with my parents. There's still a couple of stuff to be done in the house so we'd do it tomorrow after school. I already had my laptop, T.V (I finally convinced my parents!) and Wii console set up. My other furniture was also set up and the only thing left to do is to put my toiletries in my bathroom. My bathroom also surprised me. I had a tub and a shower head and everything looked as if I was in a 5 star hotel bathroom.

Everything was... _Perfect_.

I walked down the stairs and saw my parents just finished cleaning up the living room. They looked and me and said, "Sweetie, we're gonna have dinner with our next door neighbours so look your best" my mother said.

I nodded my head and walked back up the stairs. I stripped my clothes and walked into the shower head. I was starving so I decided to use the shower head.

After I showered and smelt like strawberries, I walked out of the bathroom with a towel covering my over my breasts until my knees. I walked towards my closet and took out a pair of skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees, black off shoulder top with a white tank top underneath and pink and black strippy warmers. I put it on and comb through my hair and put an X clip to hold part of my pink hair in a ponytail.

I looked at myself and smiled. This was my style and no one's gonna change it.

I walked downstairs and saw my parents looked a little formal. They looked at me and my mama gasped. "Sweetie! Wear a dress or something! Don't make them think your... Umm inappropriate."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my outfit. I guess I could wear a shawl over my top. I ran back upstairs and grabbed a shawl Nagi gave me (Much like the one he had). I walked back downstairs and my parents sighed and gave up. I smiled inwardly at myself to know my parents wouldn't even let me change it.

I just hope tonight would be that bad. Oh yeah! I almost forgot about my Charas! I made sure my red pouch was hanging on my waist with my four charas inside. They smiled at me and I smiled at them back.

* * *

**Next door later,**

* * *

Okay I spoke too soon. It was bad! Because the time when we went next door was when a certain neko came out with his chara floating near by. He was stunned as I was but then covered it with a smile. That wasn't really a smile, to me he was just smirking.

"Welcome in Hinamoris." he said while bowing. My parents bowed and nodded their heads while I just bowed and glared at him. My mama saw that and whispered to me, "Honey, it's not nice to glare at him! Be nice!"

I sighed quietly and smiled a fake smile though no one could notice.

We were inside the house with the Tsukiyomis and they were doing their meet and greets. I saw Utau and ran towards her.

"Utau!"

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi Amu!"

Our parents were busy chatting until Souko, Utau's mother said, "Utau, please help me with the servings please?"

Utau nodded her head. "I'll help too" I said and we btoh were inside the kitchen.

"I'm surprised your my next door neighbour." I said.

"Yeah me too. Too bad though I can't see you from your room. I don't have a balcony unlike yours which I was certain it was yours."

I grinned sheepishly. I loved balconies because I liked star gazing.

"You know me too well" and she hummed.

"The balcony is facing my room" a deep and sexy voice said behind me. I jumped and shrieked. I looked behind me and saw Ikuto smirking.

I puffed out my cheeks and glared at him. I didn't notice Utau smirking at me and Ikuto.

* * *

**After dinner, in my room.**

* * *

I sighed and lied down on my bed while looking up at the white ceiling. I thought about dinner today and felt itself repeating in my head. Ikuto was being quite a gentleman and somehow seemed not like a playboy. But I felt different when I was there. I really didn't want to be near him because I don't want another round of what happened the year before last year.

I looked at my balcony and walked towards it. I opened it, letting the cool breeze of the night enter my room. I looked up into the sky and they were shining brightly. I smiled and walked towards my closet to pick out my pyjamas.

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

Dinner with the Hinamoris were half of a torture. The way Amu was dressed was turning me on. And I had almost been caught by her when I was looking at her chest. What can I say? I'm a pervert.

I walked into my room and sighed. I looked over at my balcony and noticed that Amu's balcony sliding window was open. I was sitting on my bed, sideways and looked through her balcony. The next thing happened made my whole body froze and my eyes widen.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

A beautiful pinkette was just in a towel and drying her hair with another smaller towel. She didn't notice a pair of sapphire eyes staring at her figure. As perverted as the eyes are, they couldn't tore away from the scene in front of it. It was pure heaven.

Amu walked towards her closet and pulled out a white tank top with black shorts. She looked at her balcony and saw Ikuto staring at her with a blush formed on his face. She suddenly blushed and yelled out to him, "NEKO HENTAI!" and closed the sliding doors and curtains.

Ikuto just stared then chuckled and just lay down on his bed and let sleep consume him. Even though, he didn't change out of what he was wearing.

...

Amu was repeating the scenes in her head. She also couldn't believe that Ikuto who was just next to her. Well not next to her but their balconies are facing each other so it's gonna be next to each other right? Well whatever. Back to the point, she wondered how come nobody told her this. Then suddenly a flashback came to her.

_"The balcony is facing my room" a deep and sexy voice said behind me. I jumped and shrieked. I looked behind me and saw Ikuto smirking._

Aw shit! Well the only good thing about this is that it's an advantage for her for the bet. But.. She really doesn't want to play part of the bet.

No. Freaking. Way.

* * *

**~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I'm sorry it's really short! But I need ideas! Please guys, help me :'(**

**Amu : And you get a hug from our one and only perverted Ikuto!**

**Ikuto : I'm only a pervert for you Amu-koI~ *glomps Amu***

**Amu : I-ikuto! Get off! You're heavy. *knees shaking then fell with Ikuto on top of her***

**Ikuto&me : *smirks***

**Amu : *blushes* Get off!**

**Ikuto : I love this position.**

**Kumi : *gets a camera* Say cheese you guys!**

**Amuto : *kiss***

**Kumi : *squeals* R&R!**

* * *

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review!**


	3. A Date With Who?

**Kumi : Yo! Yo! Yo! Kumi here ;)**

**Ikuto : *sweat dropped* Why did you do that?**

**Kumi : *shrugged* Felt like it. :P Anyways, where's Amu?**

**Ikuto : She's in a room.. Shocked that I kissed her probably.**

**Kumi : Yeah.. Well luckily for her I don't own her.**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_Aw shit! Well the only good thing about this is that it's an advantage for her for the bet. But.. She really doesn't want to play part of the bet. No. Freaking. Way._

* * *

**~Chapter 3 : A Date With Who?~**

* * *

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Be- BANG!

Amu had crushed her 2nd alarm clock this week. Her mother would need to get stronger ones next time. She sat up on her comfy bed and stretched her arms upwards. She looked at the time, 7:00 A.M. One hour before school starts. She removed the covers that covered her body and stood up and stretched again.

She walked towards her bathroom door and opened it. She closed it and began to strip her clothes off of her. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her uniform. She sighed and walked down stairs with her brown messenger bag hanging over her shoulder. She grabbed a piece of toast and bid her family farewell. But almost forgot about her Charas.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her but not before putting her toast in her mouth. She walked towards the gate and heard a creaking sound on her right. She looked at her right and saw Ikuto and Utau walking out the gates too. She walked out as well and munched on her toast.

"Amu!" she heard Utau call out to her. She looked at Utau and smiled. (I'm gonna leave the Chara's conversations out.)

"Ofhayo" she muffled through her toast that was still dangling in her mouth. Utau smiled. Ikuto swiftly took out the toast from Amu's mouth and was standing in front of her and blocked Utau's view.

"Not nice to chew while your talking, _Amu_" he smirked. And held her toast high so Amu couldn't reach it while she tried grabbing it.

She gulped down the toast that she had bitten and glared at Ikuto, "Give me back my toast!"

"Hm.. No" He said and bit half the part where Amu bit. Amu was surprised. _Wasn't that sorta... An indirect k-kiss? _She shook the thought away and glared at Ikuto.

"That was my breakfast!" She yelled at him.

"We could share." He simply said and took another bite. "Want some?" he pointed it at Amu.

"Not when it's already covered in your germs." She sneered at him, she turned to face Utau "See you later, Utau!" and she walked away.

Ikuto shrugged and finished eating Amu's toast along the way to school.

When Amu was walking away from them. She sighed, it was just like two years ago where Ikuto would tease her and he still does. Somehow, she felt happy when he teases her even though they annoy her to no end. She would yell at him and he would talk playfully and shrug it off like it was nothing and continue teasing her.

But the fact that he had rejected her still pierced her heart. She didn't understand why he turned her down. The memory haunted her but she was strong. She wouldn't cry over something that had been done from the past. But once she had Ikuto wrapped around her finger and he already says 'I love you' to her, she's gonna be the one to reject him.

* * *

**Homeroom class**

* * *

Amu sat at her usual spot and waited for her homeroom teacher to come. She kept on with her cool 'n spicy façade and ignored the whispers she gets. She was so lost in her thought, she didn't notice Saaya making a big entrance when she came in. Her fans greeted her except for the rest of the class who was just staring at her blankly.

Saaya walked over to Amu's desk and smirked at her.

"Hinamori Amu! Ohayo, I didn't see you here until I walked here to your desk." She said.

_Pathetic.._ Amu thought. She looked up at Saaya with a bored expression. "Ohayo, Saaya. Hard to believe it since your seat is in my row, FAR away from my desk." she pointed out her desk.

Saaya stood there, flushed. The whole classroom was laughing at her 'cause they apparently overheard Saaya. Though who couldn't? She was pretty loud.

The teacher came in and he gave free period to the students because when he came, there was an announcement for a teachers meeting. Amu was pretty lonely in class because Rima didn't come today 'cause she had a fever for some reason. Utau was in a different class so no one was her friend.

"So boring" she muttered. She was facing the window next to her and looked at a branch that had a nest settled on it.

The door of the classroom opened but Amu still didn't turn her head. Suddenly an erupt of squeals and shrieks had been erupted and caused Amu to look at what happened. She was surprised he would come in the classroom. _Perhaps he was looking for Utau? No.. She isn't in this class. Why did he-_

"Ikuto-kun!~" a 'sweet' voice came from Saaya. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Let go." He simply said but Saaya wouldn't. The other girls emerged because of Saaya. They were scared of her because of what she could do.

Amu felt a little jealous at the display in front of her. Ikuto was not putting an effort of letting her go. Probably he's doing something dirty to her while she's hugging him is what she thought. She sighed and looked away from them and back to the bird nest that was in the tree. Her Charas came out from her pouch and sat down on her desk. The 4 Charas looked over at Ikuto and didn't like the display either so they turned towards where Amu was looking.

Miki was looking over at the couple, searching for a sign of a small cat resting somewhere on Ikuto. Miki looked over at Amu and spoke, "Amu-chan, do you think Yoru is there?"

Amu sighed, "I don't know Miki. Why not go over there yourself." She said nonchalantly while looking out the window. Miki did just that. She flew over towards Ikuto and waved at him.

Ikuto looked up at the flying Chara. Miki looked over at Saaya, she was rubbing her chest against his, probably getting a reaction from him. Miki made faces towards Saaya which made Ikuto chuckled softly.

"Where's Yoru?" Miki asked Ikuto. Ikuto pointed his head towards the door and Miki nodded.

"In class with Daichi." He said loud enough for Miki to hear but of course, Saaya heard it too.

"What were you saying Ikuto-kun?" She looked up into his mesmerizing sapphire eyes with her own big eyes.

"I said let go of me." He pushed her aside and she still tried to kept hold of him.

"But isn't it the reason why you're here?" She pouted.

Amu looked over at them and snickered at them. Saaya was trying to hold on to Ikuto while he tried pushing her away. She sighed and looked at her Charas. They were happily relaxed and content on her table. She smiled at them. She thought at first that she didn't like them but after getting so used to them, she had found love for them.

"U-uhm H-Hinamori-san." a voice said next to her. She looked at her right and saw a boy about her age with brown hair and blue eyes. She had to say, he looked quite handsome. "I'm Yasoku Kenji but you can call me Yasoku." he said with his deep and husky voice but it wasn't as deep as Ikuto's.

"Nice to meet you Yasoku-kun." She said with a soft smile. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you want, we could umm.." he scratched the back of his neck and then opened up a small piece of paper that he held in his other hand. "Get together some time?"

Amu giggled and he blushed. She looked over at her Charas and they put a thumbs up at her. "Sure."

He was surprised. He really wanted to ask her a long time ago but was too shy to say it. "Cool, I know this really nice cafe where it has sweet cakes. Wanna go there tomorrow, after school?"

Amu hummed and nodded happily at him. "But why not today?" She asked.

"Well I got to baby-sit my little baby sister at home while my parents are out."

"Oh I see, I'm sure you have a cute baby sister." she blurted out her thoughts accidentally then covered her mouth and blushed.

He chuckled, "I like your blush." and that made her blush harder and he laughed. "Well see you later, Hinamori-san!" and he walked away.

She looked at her Charas and they were giggling.

"He seems nice and shy desu." Su said.

"What a cute boy" Dia said while giggling.

"Yay Amu-chan! You got a date!" Ran squealed.

Amu giggled. It's been awhile since she had done any dating so why not when a cute boy just asked you a few minutes ago?

Ikuto had finally realised the grip of Saaya and sighed. He looked over at Amu and she was talking to a boy. She looked happy and blushy, which he felt somehow angry. He did not like the boy that had made her do that when he couldn't. Sure, he could make her blush but make her look like that wasn't his specialties.. Yet. After the boy left, he decided he'll confront her later. For now, he needs to get out of her grip.

* * *

**At Lunch**

* * *

Amu,Yaya and Utau, along with their Charas, they went up to the rooftops to eat with the other boys, Ikuto, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko. Surprisingly, I haven't spotted Tadase yet. Oh, Tadase Hotori. One of the popular boys in middle school and my ex-crush-to-be-boyfriend. He was gonna be my boyfriend until Ikuto came along and interrupted.

"Hey, where's Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

They looked a little uneasy from the way Amu said his name. Ikuto looked the most disturbed.

"He's not with us anymore... " Nagihiko said sadly. "He's with new friends."

"Bitches at that." Utau added. "He's part of the popular wannabes now. The story is just too long to be said."

She nodded her head. Tadase was so popular. What happened, she wondered.

"Why you ask?" Ikuto asked her

"Because I haven't seen him for so long. I just thought he was still hanging out with you guys."

Ikuto said nothing for awhile then spoke, "Who was that kid who came to your desk?"

Amu raised an eyebrow at him then she realised, "Oh, you mean Yasoku-kun?.." He inwardly growled at the suffix she added to his name. "First off, he isn't a kid, he's about our age. Secondly, he was a cute guy and he asked me out."

Ikuto growled quietly but made sure no one saw him do that. "It's hard to believe someone like that asked you out, unless he is stupid." he spat at her. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he was jealous or not but Amu with another guy was making Ikuto uncomfortable.

Amu was angry at what he said and put on her cool 'n spicy attitude. "I don't care what you think. I just got a date with a boy!" she said and stuck out her tongue at him. He glared at her. He didn't like the way she said it.

"When's your date, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Tomorrow, after school." she said.

"Where's he taking you?" Utau asked just out of curiosity.

Amu lifted a finger under her chin. "At a café but he said it's a surprise."

"Hn.." Ikuto muttered. Kukai nudged at Ikuto and he looked at him. Kukai gave a don't-you-dare look to Ikuto. Kukai knew about what happened between Tadase and Amu when Tadase asked Amu out and she accepted it. He loves Amu as a sister so he made sure she'd get what she deserves.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : I'm so sorry it's short! I've been trying to get this done for a week (+ with school) so I hope you forgive me!**

**Ikuto : They won't forgive you. You just made 'Yasoku' and my Amu-koi go on a date.**

**Amu : ...**

**Kumi : *scoffs* You're lucky enough to be in here or else you won't stop them!**

**Ikuto : *thought for a moment* Okay. Take another picture. *grabs Amu's arm and pulls her in a tight hug***

**Kumi : *took a picture* R&R!**

**Amu : *blushes madly***

**Kumi : You're so quiet Amu! *pout***

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review!**


	4. After Dates Are Unexpected

**Kumi : Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Ikuto : Where's Amu?**

**Kumi : *looks around* She's playing hide and seek. *looks at Ikuto and smirks* Amu hides and Ikuto, you find her and do what ever you please with her.**

**Ikuto : *raised an eyebrow* Anything?**

**Kumi : *nods* **_**Anything **_***smirk***

**Ikuto : *smirk* Okay. *walks away* Where are you Amu-koi~?**

**Kumi : So while Ikuto finds Amu, lets start the chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara! :(**

* * *

**~Chapter 4 : After Dates Are Unexpected~**

* * *

Amu is sitting peacefully at her table without anyone disturbing her. It seems class is starting late today with no teacher to be found, so everything seemed peaceful. _Rima isn't here today either_ Amu thought sadly.

"Hinamori Amu!"

Until a cow's voice was roared in the classroom. She faced her attention to the 'cow' and glared at her. The said 'cow' walked over to her and stopped right at her face.

"Where is Ikuto-kun?" she said in a demanding tone.

"I don't know, Saaya. Where the obvious place he would be, in CLASS." she emphased the word 'class' to Saaya.

She scoffed, "I think taking you down would be a piece of cake." she said with pride in her voice. "You have no clue to where he is. Surely he'd skip classes like usual to go to the rooftops."

Amu rolled her eyes and was about to do a comeback at Saaya when Yasoku butted in. "Don't talk to Amu-chan like that."

Saaya looked at the said boy up and down and admired him. _He's cute but Ikuto is hotter! _She thought.

Amu had blushed slightly due to the fact that Yasoku was defending her and calling her 'Amu-chan'.

Saaya 'hmph'ed and walked away after muttering a whatever. Yasoku glared at Saaya's back then turned his attention to the pinkette who he admired.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and blushed. He realised he called her that and quickly said, "S-sorry! I d-didn't mean to c-call you A-Amu-ch-chan-"

"It's fine" she said and smiled a heart melting smile at him. He was still next to her and they both were talking about random things like what they do for a living, hobbies, habits and all kinds but they saved some for the date.

Ikuto couldn't help but skip classes like usual and go up to the rooftops to take a nap. He would usual fall asleep pretty fast but something is stuck in his head and he can't get it out.

"Why Amu," he muttered sadly. He can't get over the fact that she would be going out with another boy besides him. Sure she has been to a date before with Tadase but he sort of ruined the date for them when he constantly shows up at the same places at them which annoyed Amu to no end from the start of that date.

He wasn't jealous, was he? He rejected her a long time ago and she's probably over that by now and moved on to someone else. He should be alright. He should be okay. But why is his mind so preoccupied with Amu going out with someone else. Besides, she never kissed a boy before. But.. Would she kiss one this time?

No way will he let it happen.

* * *

**After school...**

* * *

Amu walked out of the school building and saw Yasoku waiting by the gates for her to go on their date. He smiled at her and waved at her. She ran towards him and smiled back.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded her head eagerly. She had taken a great interest in Yasoku. He was honest with his words and trustworthy. They couldn't exactly find a lot of things that were common for both of them but that didn't stop them from the date.

They walked out the gates together but not holding hands. They walked and talked along the way to where Yasoku was bringing Amu. Not once had it been awkward and there wasn't any interruptions.

* * *

**At the café..**

* * *

Amu was amazed at the café Yasoku took her too. He smiled at her surprised face.

"It looks amazing!" she said to him.

"I come here a lot for coffee or to talk to one of my friends who work here." he said.

The both entered the café and ordered their drinks and desserts. So while waiting, they decided to keep on talking. Not like how lovers would talk, more of a friendly chat.

"So Amu-chan, what's your relationship with Ikuto-san?" Yasoku asked her.

Amu nearly choked on her coffee, "He's just a friend who is a pervert." She said.

Her four Charas were listening closely to how Amu said it. They were surprised she didn't stutter her words. Could she have lost thoughts on Ikuto? Miki sighed and worried if she wouldn't want to be with Ikuto. She thinks they would be a better couple and with them always together, it gives her much more time with Yoru.

"Oh I see." He said with a hint of relief in his voice. "Do you prefer listening to a violin or a guitar?"

"A violin" She said happily. She had loved the sound of the violin ever since she had accidentally saw him playing a violin. She instantly love the sound of it. "What about you?"

"I would prefer a guitar."

Amu made an 'o' with her lips. So they've been talking constantly until they decided to head home.

Yasoku was besides Amu again walking her home. They walked in silence until they reach her house. They decided to sit in the garden before Yasoku departed.

"I had a great time today, Yasoku-kun."

Yasoku blushed when she added the suffix to his name. "M-me too Amu-chan."

They both stared at each other until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked around but found no one.

"Up here." the familiar voice said. They both looked up at the said voice and saw Ikuto on her balcony. Ikuto was smirking down at the two and Yoru was floating beside him. One of his legs was dangling while the other was just resting on the railing of the balcony.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed. Yasoku was beyond shock.

"Yo." He simply said. "You forgot to lock your balcony door _again_ by the way." he said while emphasizing the word 'again'.

Amu ignored his statement and simply said, "Go away Ikuto."

"No."

Yasoku was not included in the chat but he was indeed watching the two. He felt slightly jealous when Ikuto appeared near the balcony.

"Hey Amu, since this is _your_ room, you won't mind me checking a few... _things _right?" Ikuto said with a huge smirk on his face.

Amu blushed deeply and quickly stuttered out a "Don't you dare get in my room you perverted neko!"

"Neko?" Yasoku asked deciding to get into the chat.

"Ah.. Neko but not any neko.. Amu-_koi_'s neko."

Yasoku then felt more jealousy towards Ikuto. He knew he couldn't be as hot as him but he was hoping that he had a chance with the most popular girl in school. Yup, Amu's again very popular and made it to the top of the who-to-date list for all boys except for her friends who only saw her as a sister of them.

"You're not my neko you baka! Get down from my balcony and go away!" she yelled at him.

"Not until you get you're cute ass inside here."

Amu blushed again including Yasoku. He was now filled with all kinds of Amu in his head.

"W-well seems I'm disturbing s-so I-I'll see you to-tomorrow Amu-chan." He said and waved a quick good bye at her. She nodded her head and apologised for Ikuto's behaviour. She walked him to her porch and he went out walking as casual as he could.

She quickly dashed into her room and spotted Ikuto lying down on her bed while reading one of her mangas.

"Get out."

"No."

She growled and walked closer to him. She snatched the manga away from him and put it on her dressing table. She motioned the balcony door to him and he shaked his head.

"Why not?! And why are you acting so stubborn!" She exclaimed to him.

She's getting tired of all this. He first teased her when she wasn't interested in him and when she was, he rejected her and she left. She came back again with him acting a little different and her not interested in him anymore. Now look at this?! How did this happen!

He simply stared at her, expecting her to understand him and what he had done but no, she was furious with him when he ruined the moment. _Luckily he wasn't at our date._ She thought.

They both stared blankly at each other until Ikuto sighed, "I don't feel comfortable with you hanging around him."

Amu wide eyed at him. Those were the exact same words he said to her when she was with Tadase.

"That's your problem then. Don't tell me who to not be with, I could be with whoever I want." Amu said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ikuto wasn't looking at her from the time he said that but now he was almost glaring at her. This would have been the first time he had done that to her.

"Since you're with me for 8 hours everyday, it can't be helped unless you do something about it."

"Are you telling me to move out? Because if so, I would gladly do it but I can't."

What made her think he wants her to move out? No he quite enjoys her around again and he wasn't willing to get rid of her anytime soon.

"No, I'm simply stating that I don't like him around you."

Amu rolled her eyes, "Just get out!"

"Not until you promise me he won't hang out with you anymore."

"How can I keep a promise like that if he's my CLASSMATE, you idiot!" she yelled at him.

"I can make sure he does then."

Amu raised an eyebrow at him, "Ikuto.."

"Hm?"

"Are you.." She looked down then back up with a smirk, "Jealous?"

He looked away and crossed his arms over his chest. She stared at him wide eyed then burst out laughing. He grumbled at her. It took about 2 minutes to stop her laughing. She wiped away a tear from her eyes and smiled at him. He looked completely annoyed.

She sighed, "I haven't had such a good laugh for a long time... So arigato Ikuto" she smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I know you're joking about you being jealous! Hah that was funny!"

He can't believe that Amu thought it was a joke. He was sort of trying to make it obvious it was so she could stop hanging around him but guess not.

"Now get out of my room since I need to take a bath."

"This early?"

"My skin is too sensitive to not be washed 3 times a day. So now shoo!" She opened her balcony door again and saw his open as well. He sighed and got up from her bed. He moved swiftly towards her balcony door and character change with Yoru to jump to the other side. He looked back at her who was still looking at him from his balcony and smirked. She closed her balcony door and closed the curtains together to prevent any perverts looking at her.

She would expect herself to be so mad at Ikuto that she would literally slap or kick him. But her heart told her body not to and let him stay for awhile. She was glad to have Ikuto even if he was an annoying neko. But what kind of feeling does she have towards him?

She looked over at her Charas and couldn't find Miki anywhere. She looked out her balcony to see her floating towards Ikuto's. She decided to stay quiet and observe her little Chara.

She tapped on Ikuto's balcony door and out came Yoru.

"Yoru-kun." She said with a blush on her face.

"Miki-koi nya~" He said and they both floated somewhere else. Amu smiled at them.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : Yoru and Miki fluff in the end :3 I love that couple as much as Amuto!**

***Amuto walking out of a bedroom looking like a mess***

**Kumi : What did you do Ikuto?**

**Ikuto : I had **_**fun**_**.**

**Amu : I didn't! **

**Kumi : *smirks* R&R guys! And you get a chocolate ice-cream :3 But hurry before Ikuto eats it!**

**Ikuto : Where is it?**


	5. Meanies

**Kumi : Konichiwa minna! Sorry it took sooo long to update so I'm making this over 3,000 words ^^**

**Amu&Ikuto : Impossible.**

**Kumi : What?! NO! I can! Just watch me :P I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does :3**

* * *

**~Chapter 5 : Meanies~**

* * *

Amu was in her music class with Rima. The two chatted until the teacher came in and announced some pretty big news.

"Ohayo minna! (Good morning everyone!) I just came back from the principal's office to announce that we're having a singing competition in the next 2 weeks. " The teacher said. (A female teacher)

The students had erupted of whispers, cheers and groans. The teacher hushed them down and continued what she needed to say, "So to get you all prepared for the competition, you get to sing up front here. For those who don't wanna participate in this event may come to watch the show too."

Amu was sure that Rima wasn't going to join. Singing wasn't her thing but it is Utau's. She knew she couldn't beat Utau's singing so she'd rather not join.

Rima knew what her dear best friend was thinking and raised her hand and point at Amu. "She'd like to sing first."

"EHH?!" Amu exclaimed.

The whole class turned to face her and Amu slightly blushed. They cheered her on to go in front. "WAIT!" A voice said. "I should sing first." The same person said.

They all looked towards the person, Saaya.

"Okay well, Yamabuki-san please come up and tell us the song you'll sing." the teacher said and motioned for her to come up in front of the class.

Saaya proudly walked over to the front and took the microphone that was on a stand next to her. "I'm gonna sing Give It Up (by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies)." She said while staring straight at Amu

Of course, Amu got the message that it was for her. Though she didn't know Saaya could sing so she guessed she was good since the teacher let her up front first.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

She had been mistaken.. Saaya was _the_ most worst singer she had ever heard. She kept on singing off-key and everyone looked as if they were looking for something to throw at her to make her stop singing.

She eventually finished after a few minutes.

_THANK GOD!_ everyone screamed in their head except for Saaya's followers who praised her singing.

"Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind." Saaya said cheerfully.

"Well, um, that was very.. Interesting Yamabuki-san. Next is Hinamori-san." the teacher said with a sweat drop (like in animes :3 ).

Amu gulped. The whole class was looking at her and she had stage frights. She sucked in her breath and let it out. "I'm gonna sing Mean (by Taylor Swift)."

She took in another deep breath and shut her eyes closed and the teacher played the song for her. She didn't want to look at the people in front of her when singing.

"_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again,_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing._

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded._

_You, pickin' on the weaker man._"

She opened her eyes half way and saw Rima smiling with Saaya scoffing silently but everyone was listening to her. _I hope I could do this, _ she thought.

"_Well you can take me down,_

_With just one single blow._

_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?_"

She put her emotions she was feeling against Saaya. She wasn't going to let her win the bet.

(I skipped some lyrics. I don't want to put all of it in this chapter to waste time.)

"_And I can see you years from now in a bar,_

_Talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion but,_

_Nobody's listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._

_But all you are is mean,_

_All you are is mean._

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so ?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

_Why you gotta be so mean?.._"

She opened her eyes fully and saw that everyone was clapping and the music room door was open and there stood the rest of her friends and couple more other people clapping.

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi and Yaya cheering for her. Well Ikuto was clapping and.. Smiling? She was a little surprise when he did. It was just like a year ago when she sang in front of her class and he stood, leaning against the door, smiling at her.

"That was amazing Hinamori-san!" The teacher praised her.

Amu turned to look at her teacher and gave her a half smile, "Arigato sensei."

She walked back to her seat but before that, she noticed Saaya glaring at her and she smirked in return. No way in hell was she gonna lose to Saaya.

* * *

**At lunch later,**

* * *

"That was amazing Amu-chi!" Yaya cheered and Amu laughed nervously.

"You have quite a potential Amu.." Utau said with a smile.

"Thanks Utau."

The trio brought their lunch up to the rooftops where the rest of the gang was. But when they got there, something was wrong.

There where the 4 boys sat, heads on the table with their lunches in front of them and Saaya. She seemed to annoy the boys a lot.

The three walked closer and Saaya noticed and pointed her finger to Amu. "Amu Hinamori! The bet has been changed!" She said.

Amu raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean changed?"

Saaya smirked, "Instead of winning Ikuto-kun's heart, we are gonna be betting in the singing competition coming up in the next 2 weeks. The one who has the most votes will win. And no cheating."

The girls were gonna laugh on the spot and the boys seemed to notice it. They haven't heard Saaya sang before either.

And right then and there, Utau laughed then next was Rima. Heh, who knew she could laugh? Then of course Amu.

Saaya just stood there and grunted. "What are you idiots laughing about?!"

Amu wiped away a small tear from her eye and smirked, "You of course. Did you honestly think you could beat me in a singing competition?"

Saaya scoffed, "Of course! You heard me sang and almost everyone cheered after I sang."

"More like groan." Amu muttered but Rima caught it and smiled.

"How does Saaya's singing voice sound like?" Kukai asked curiously and Amu, Utau and Rima gave him a 'Are-you-serious?' look. Kukai saw that and said, "What? we dudes haven't heard her sing yet."

The three girls smiled and Saaya had stars in her eyes. "OF COURSE I WOULD SING FOR YOU!~"

Saaya cleared her throat and started singing the song she sang in class. She closed her eyes while singing just like Amu had while everyone was covering their ears and eyes shut.

Amu didn't want to hear much anymore and snuck away from the gang and to the exit of the rooftops. She quietly opened the door and slowly closed it behind her. Saaya was so loud that she could still hear her singing.

She sighed and walked down the steps and decided to have her lunch at the back of school where no one would go to.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Ikuto couldn't stand it anymore nor could Yoru so Ikuto chara changed and quietly snuck away and jumped down and landed at the back of the school. He had landed in a tree and he saw that Amu had also snuck out with her lunch but sadly he didn't bring his.

He saw her sit down on the bench that was against the school and sighed. She opened her lunch bag and took out a taiyaki. He licked his lips and jumped down from the tree in front of Amu.

"Ikuto?!" she exclaimed.

"Yo." He said but eyeing the taiyaki in her hands. "What flavour is that?"

"Chocolate. Why?" she was suspicious why he had asked that but nonetheless, she took a bite of it and her face lit up as she tasted the chocolate inside the taiyaki. She noticed that Ikuto was walking closer to her with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat down next to her and then without thinking, took a small bite from where she had bitten from. She was surprised and full of rage.

"What the hell?!"

Ikuto just chewed with a smirk plastered on his face. "That taste good."

Amu huffed and said, "No more for you!"

"But I'm hungry and my lunch is up there with Saaya." Ikuto pouted.

"Then go back up there and get your lunch."

"I would but there's one screaming banshee there."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

He smirked, "Share your taiyaki with me."

"NO!"

"Please.. Amu-koi!"

"Don't call me with a koi! I'm so not your koi!" She said.

"Maybe you could." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing.."

Amu sighed and just stared at him while he stared at her back. She gave up and just shoved the taiyaki in his face. "Eat. Before I change my mind." She said while not looking at Ikuto and blushing.

Ikuto was surprised she'd give up but nonetheless took another bite of her taiyaki in her hand. She blushed a little harder because his hands were on hers that was holding the taiyaki.

She sat back straight and then Ikuto brought it to her face and she gave him a questioning look. "I'm feeding you so no complaining."

She knew complaining won't get her anywhere so she leaned in closer to the taiyaki and tried to take a bite, only realizing she had captured air only. She turned her head to see Ikuto smirking at her.

A vein popped on her forehead and tried taking another bite but Ikuto kept on moving it away. "C'mon A-mu-chan, catch the fishy~" He taunted her.

"I-ku-to..." She growled and tried taking another bite but he moved it away again. They were at it for awhile until she was so pissed off that she jumped on him and snatched his hand and took a bite.

He was shocked she had actually got on top of her and snatched his hand that had the taiyaki in it and took a bite.

She closed her eyes and happily ate the rest of the taiyaki from his hand. She was unaware of their position until Ikuto cleared his throat and she looked down and blushed with wide eyes.

"Like our position, Amu?" He smirked.

Amu quickly scrambled off of him and made sure to keep a good distance away from him. He chuckled but he did like the position. What could he do? He was a pervert anyways.

"I definitely did not!" She said while looking away.

Secretly in her head, she did sort of liked that position. She on top of him, straddling over his chest. Woah wait! Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts! She chanted in her head.

She looked back at Ikuto and noticed that he was staring at her. He looked away after he saw her turn her head but she knew he stared and giggled a little. He heard it and blushed a little knowing he got caught.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing~" She said sweetly. "Except for the fact that you are so cute."

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Ikuto looked back at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said nothing."

"Right after that one."

"It was nothing."

"Oh really?" He taunted her and moved closer to her.

She saw that he was advancing towards her and moved back until she was cornered by Ikuto and the side of the bench.

She gasped as he was inches away from her face. "C'mon Amu-_koi_. Tell me what you said."

"I d-didn't say a-a-anything!" She protested.

He clicked his tongue while shaking his head. "That's definitely not the answer."

She gulped. Why had she said he was cute? He definitely was not!

Her charas and Yoru saw this so they decided to quietly leave the couple alone and play else where.

"If you don't tell me, then you will have to make up for it."

Amu looked at Ikuto. "What do I have to make up for it?"

He smirked, "Since we have a prom this Friday, I want you to dance with me."

She was surprised. "You mean your date?"

"Not the term I was looking for but yeah sure."

She slightly blushed but then almost forgot that he had rejected her. "But why? I thought you honestly hated me when you... Rejected me. " She muttered the last part.

He caught it of course and sighed, "If you had known what happened a year ago then you would understand."

She was confused. "Huh?"

"Nevermind, don't dwell on that. But for now, would you be my date to the prom?"

Amu thought the idea over. Having Ikuto as her date would mean that she could maybe get the answer to what Ikuto had said. She hesitantly said, "Okay sure.."

He smiled again. _He should really smile more often_ was what she thought of. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ikuto there's no need to since you and I live next to each other."

"Yes but I want to so dress.. Sexy." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine but get away from me now Ikuto!" She tried pushing him and he just let her with a smirk on his face. _Seriously, when will this guy stop smirking? It's getting irritating!_ She thought.

Though deep, deep, deep, DEEP down inside of her, she liked his smirk.

* * *

**~End of Chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : G-Gomen minna.. I only reached 2,500 words X(**

**Ikuto : Yeah you failed, now you have to also update **_**Understandings**_** as well.**

**Kumi : Yeah I'm getting to that! I'm just running out of ideas right now.**

**Amu : Well what do you want the readers to do?**

**Kumi : R&R so that Ikuto would not be kissing any of the girls except Amu!**

**Ikuto : Like hell I would!**

**Kumi : Yeah well I'll make you if no one reviews. :P**

**Ikuto : BETTER REVIEW PEOPLE! I DON'T WANT MY LIPS TO BE LIP LOCKING WITH ANY OTHER GIRL EXCEPT AMU!**

**Amu : *blushes* D-don't say that you perv!**


	6. Prom Night

**Kumi : Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I was honestly shocked after a few days, my email was full of reviews, favs and follows so ARIGATO! :DD Even though I don't reply to you, I will always read it ^^**

**Amu : Etto.. Kumi-chan.**

**Kumi : Hai Amu-chan?**

**Amu : Where's Ikuto? **

**Kumi : Ano.. *looks around* Fangirls?**

**Ikuto : *runs away from fangirls* KUMI! YOU PROMISED THAT IF PEOPLE REVIEWED, I WOULDN'T BE CHASED BY FANGIRLS!**

**Kumi : I didn't promise that. I promised them that if they reviewed, you wouldn't have to be KISSED by other girls except Amu.**

**Ikuto : *looks slightly relieved but still running***

**Amu&Kumi : *sweat dropped* **

**Kumi : So anyways, Ikuto isn't gonna do the disclaimer so-**

**Amu : Kumi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Also to one of my readers, if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. A lot of other people like the story so there is no way am I deleting this to disappoint them. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

* * *

**~Chapter 6 : Prom Night~**

* * *

"No.." Toss. "No.." Toss another one. "definitely not!" Toss another one. "Where the hell did I buy this?! It's ugly!" Toss that away and sat on the bed where other kinds of dresses were placed on it.

She sighed and looked up to see her Charas floating around the room.

"What are you gonna wear Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Poor you desu, want some tea desu?" Su offered.

Amu shook her head, "No thanks Su, it's almost 7 and I've got nothing in my closet that has 'sexy' written all over it."

Amu decided to listen to what Ikuto said since it will be annoying when he starts comparing her to a lot of other girls. Not that she didn't want to impress him - maybe - but to show just how much she's grown.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, I'll help you with your dress problem, you just go take a shower." Miki said and ushered her to her bathroom.

Amu raised an eyebrow at Miki but nonetheless, took a shower since she didn't want to waste time. Or disobey Miki.

After she took a shower, she saw Miki drawing a sketch on her sketch pad with complete focus on it. Amu was about to interrupt when her Charas shushed her. Except for Miki since she was busy.

Amu dried her hair and wore her underwear in the meantime. Then soon enough, Miki showed her sketch pad to Amu and her face lit up.

Miki smiled and nodded her head, "Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

Light was around Amu and she soon wore a black dress that reached a little over mid-thigh length. A red belt strapped around her waist, at the end of the dress, there was red frill and the top of the dress was like a tank top. **(A/N : Sorry for bad description. I'll try drawing her dress if I have free time)**

Amu loved the dress but her hair wasn't done yet so she quickly combed through her knots and tangles in her hair and put it up in a messy bun and clipped it with her red X clip.

Ikuto was outside of the Hinamori household and he was nervous to say the least. He didn't know what came over him when he asked her to the prom. Maybe because he wanted to? Or that he thinks he's safe? No, he isn't safe. Not until he repays his debt to _them_.

He walked towards her door and rang the bell.

Beside him was Yoru who was also dressed in the same tuxedo as him. He wondered how come Yoru was also dressed for the occasion. He noticed behind Yoru, there was a small boutique of roses in his hand. Ikuto smirked, _who's the lucky Chara who won Yoru's heart?_ **(A/N : Yeah, Ikuto doesn't know who it is yet because he wasn't exactly paying attention to them.)**

He was about to ring the bell again but the door swung open and revealed a hot and sexy Amu.

Her dress showed a little bit of her cleavage and her pumps made her look like she has long slender legs.

As he was checking her out, Amu was also doing the same. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie and he still kept his hair slightly messy but that made him all the more handsome and sexy. Not that she would admit that out loud anyways.

"You look.. Nice." Ikuto said.

Amu slightly blushed and replied back softly, "Umm.. You too."

Miki went forward and she was dressed in a light blue long tube dress. She didn't wear her hat - which shocked everyone - but instead, she wore a light blue rose headband.

Yoru gulped and floated forward towards Miki and handed her the roses. She let out a small gasp and blushed. "T-thanks Yoru.."

'Y-your welcome Miki -nya" He replied back while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. He kept his hair just as messy as it is and Miki, of course loved it.

Ran and Su also wore the same thing as Miki except Ran was pink and Su's was light green.

Ikuto smirked and reached out his right hand for Amu to take. "Shall we?"

She nodded and took his offered hand. They walked out of her gates and soon a thought struck in her head, where's the transport for them?

As if Ikuto read her thoughts, he pulled her towards the front of his house and towards a dark blue car. Amu's eyes widened, "Wow.. Wait, how come I haven't seen this car before?"

He smirked, "Because I haven't taken this baby out of the garage in awhile."

She oh-ed and waited for Ikuto to unlock the car and open the passenger side door and got in.

Ikuto made his way over to the driver's side and put the key in the ignition and started the car.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When the two arrived, they did not expect a lot of people to be staring at them.

Amu sighed and saw Ikuto walking out the car and to her side to open it for her. She got out of it and the looks on a couple of boys were telling her she looked hot.

Ikuto noticed and growled at them and they continued walking inside with their dates in hand.

Amu inwardly giggled and thought what Ikuto did was cute. She looked over at her Charas and told them to go on and play by themselves and they nodded their heads.

Yoru and Miki were floating towards the school gym, where the prom was being held.

"Amu-chi! Ikuto-kun! You're here!" A cheery, baby-ish voice called out to them.

They turned towards the source of the voice and saw Yaya waving frantically at them with Kairi by her side. Behind them were Utau side by side with Kukai and Rima side by side with Nagihiko.

They came closer in view and Yaya ran hugging towards Amu. The other two girls walked closer to Amu and chatted with her a bit, leaving Ikuto with the three other boys.

"Hey Amu, how did you get Ikuto to be your date? I mean, he never comes to these things since last year." Rima asked.

Amu was surprised, she knew Ikuto was dateless in a way but she knew he was still a playboy so he could've just gotten himself any kind of girl to go to the prom with him. She wanted to ask why but instead chose to stay quiet about it.

"Umm I didn't."

Utau's eyes slightly widen. "O.M.G! Ikuto asked you out?!"

Amu nodded her head. "And you simply accepted?"

"Well I wanted answers from him so he said I have to be his date to the prom to get my answers."

Utau smirked at Ikuto but also threw a slight hint of worry in her eyes that went unnoticed by the other girls and the boys except for Ikuto.

"Well let's not stand here. Let's go dance!" Yaya beamed and quickly pulled Kairi's arm towards the school building as he tried to keep up with her.

Everyone chuckled and Ikuto pulled Amu by her left arm and lead her towards the school front doors.

* * *

**XXX (Saaya's P.O.V)**

* * *

Unbelievable. Completely, unbelievable.

Here I am, waiting by the sidelines to be asked to dance and no one has asked me!

"Y-Yamabuki-san," I turned towards the -ugly looking- boy who called my name and showed my disgusted face. "Would you like to da-"

"No, go find someone else who is not as hot as me." I waved my hand in front of him as in saying NO!

He walked away, looking disappointed. But not like I care either way, because I have no one to dance with!

I wanted to ask Ikuto-kun to the prom but I never ask for that sort of thing. Besides, men are suppose to ask women to the prom. Not the opposite. Also because I know that Ikuto-kun doesn't come to this sort of thing.

A few girls had asked him to the prom last year and he declined all of them! What kind of -play- boy is he? But then again, they were all ugly - pretty -.

The doors of the gym opened and revealed Kairi and Yaya running to the dance floor. I scoffed, of course. Those two always pair up for these occasions.

Then it opened again revealing Rima and Nagihiko. I don't understand what exactly Rima sees in Nagihiko. Sure, he is really good at sports but the long hair thing, why doesn't he just cut it?

After those two went it, Kukai and Utau came in. Honestly, I admit they are a cute couple but I'm sure I would've been better with Kukai~

The door opened again and.. GASP! Oh my f*cking god!

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V (Thank god Saaya's P.O.V is over!)]**

* * *

As the doors of the gym opened, it revealed a hot Pinkette girl arm in arm with a sexy Bluenette boy.

Almost everyone's eyes were on them and Amu tried to ignore them as much as possible. Ikuto saw how Amu's reaction was to everyone so he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Just ignore them. Focus on me and only me if you're scared when dancing."

Amu was shocked but she didn't let all of it show on her face. She stared up at Ikuto and he winked at her and led her to the dance floor.

The DJ was playing an upbeat song and the two were dancing to their heart's content. They didn't realize that a very jealous Saaya was watching them dance.

She wanted to as so much as to make her way towards Ikuto, push him in the boys locker room, and kiss him senselessly **(A/N : *gags*)**. She wished Ikuto was dancing with her instead and maybe whisper in her ear some dirty words or some love words to her. Which would happen soon. She wished of course.

As Ikuto and Amu were dancing, he whispered on and off in her ear - if he got the chance - that she was beautiful and she was doing great. She smiled and sometimes blushed when he whispered in her ear. His hot breath making contact with her skin sent shivers down her spine. Oh how she would have loved to- Okay back up!

She will not fall for Ikuto all over again. There will be no way will she fall for that sick, jerky, bastard playboy who rejected her harshly a year before she left.

Ikuto loved how Amu swayed to the music. She has been good at dancing but so has he. Even if he hasn't showed it before, he was a good dancer but not the best nor the worst. He made sure to twirl her at certain times and let her go too before catching her hand in his.

The next song was about to play soon but Amu felt tired.

"Ikuto, I'm gonna sit down for a sec."

Ikuto nodded his head and followed her towards the tables at the sides. They both walked towards an empty table and Ikuto offered Amu a drink and she nodded her head.

"Don't miss me too much while I'm gone. " He winked at her with a smirk on his face.

She glared up at him. "Like who would miss you? Just go get me a drink Ikuto."

He chuckled and walked towards the food stands. He grabbed two plastic cups and filled it with punch.

"Ikuto-kun!~"

Ikuto silently groaned and turned towards the screaming banshee from before a few days ago.

Saaya was wearing a red tube dress. Her dress was so short that if she were to bend, you would be able to see a little bit her of panties.

Ikuto was disgusted with her. One of it because she looked like she was trying too hard and also she wore a little too much make up for his likings. He prefered natural beauties with light make up than ones who wore a lot of it.

"I can't believe it you came to the prom! Honestly though, you should've told me you were coming so I could've come with you." She pouted. She wrapped her arms around one of Ikuto's arm and tried pulling him to the dance floor.

Ikuto grumbled and muttered, "I'm already here with someone else and I'm tired."

"Please Ikuto-kun!" She pleaded him but he still didn't budge.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Hey Amu, where's Ikuto?" Utau asked as she sat down beside her.

"He went to get some punch." Amu replied.

Kukai looked over at where Ikuto was and saw Saaya clinging to him.

"Amu, 9 o'clock. You better go."

Amu looked where Kukai said and saw Saaya clinging to Ikuto. She almost laughed at the sight of Saaya trying to pull Ikuto to the dance floor.

"Well I guess I will. " Amu stood up and walked towards the two.

She looked over a couple of boys who were standing at corner, watching her like she's a goddess. She silently scoffed and continued walking towards the two with her Cool n' Spicy attitude.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Please Ikuto-kun!~" She pleaded again.

Ikuto was looking somewhere else besides the girl who was clinging onto him. He saw Amu walking towards him and he inwardly sighed in relief she came to rescue him.

Saaya didn't notice Amu until she cleared her throat.

"Oh Amu, I didn't know you attend to these kind of occasions." Saaya greeted her.

Amu bent her right leg forward to rest most of her weight on her other leg. "I do, even if you don't know it or not. I used to go dancing with a couple of boys in my old school last year."

Saaya smirked, "I knew you were a whore. Always getting want you want from a boy then dumps them."

"Um I think that's you. I only danced with them because they asked me and I accepted."

Somehow, that wasn't suppose to exactly hurt Ikuto too much that it should have. He pictured Amu dancing happily with a random boy. He couldn't help but feel like stealing away the Pinkette and locking her up in his room for himself.

"Hm they must be desperate then."

Amu scoffed, "Maybe but I believe you're more desperate than them considering your taking someone else's date."

Saaya was confused until it clicked in her mind. She looked over at Ikuto then Amu. She gave Ikuto a disbelief look and he took this opportunity to get out of her hold and took Amu's arm.

"Let's go, Amu." He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head and walked away with Ikuto, but not forgetting their drinks.

Saaya was not going to stand being declined by Ikuto. She will certainly not stand around and watch him have more fun with the Pinkette than her.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

When the two walked back to their table, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko were snickering and the girls were winking at Amu, as if telling her she did a great job protecting _her_ Ikuto.

Amu sat next to Utau and Ikuto sat next to Amu.

"Hey you guys, you should dance one last time before they announce the prom's King and Queen." Utau said as she grabbed Kukai to go dance with her.

Amu looked at the others who were also getting up on their feet. She looked over at Ikuto and he was already standing and waiting for her to take his hand. She gladly took it and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

**XXX (The Charas)**

* * *

All the charas except for Yoru and Miki were outside of the school, listening to what Kiseki was saying. But none of them were listening.

"My commoners! Where is Miki?" Kiseki asked.

The others shrugged except for Ran and Su who told him, "I think she went up to the roof with Yoru."

Kiseki was shocked and immediately floated up to the roof of the school to find Yoru and Miki sitting down and talking.

He decided to not interrupt them yet and just see where it was going.

Yoru and Miki looked like they were having fun and chatted as if they were best friends which made Kiseki a little jealous. **(A/N : I know that they are a little OOC but it's part of the story so bare with it please.)**

"It's not nice to spy on a couple." A light, sweet voice told from behind him. He jumped a little and looked behind him to find the most beautiful Chara he's ever seen.

"I-I'm not spying on them."

The Chara giggled and smiled at him. Kiseki didn't know what to do but rub the back of his head sheepishly.

As soon as the Chara was about to float away, Kiseki called out to her. "Who are you?"

She giggled and only said, "You'll find out soon." And then floated away quickly before Kiseki could ask another question.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Okay people! Time to announce the prom's king and queen of your choice!" The DJ announced.

The principal walked up towards the stage with an envelope in his hand. After the students had finished dancing, they had to vote for the king and/or queen by writing their votes on a piece of paper and were to slip it in two boxes. One for king and one for queen.

After some time, the principal and teachers counted the votes and now it was time to announce the winners.

"Hello everyone. As you all know I'm Amakawa Tsukasa, your principal. Now to announce tonight's king and queen." He opened the envelope. "The king's chair goes to, Hotori Tadase."

The crowd applauded and cheered for him. Ikuto didn't mind of course, he wasn't the prince type of character.

"Then as for the queen's chair goes to," Saaya was silently praying it was her. "Hinamori Amu!"

The crowd applauded and cheered again and the gang was shocked.

"Well c'mon up you two." Tsukasa said and the student body ushered them both up on the stage.

They were standing next to Tsukasa and a crown on top of their heads. Amu gave a fake smile towards the crowd, she didn't want to be here anymore. She looked over at Tadase who was giving a smile that shows that he was in charge.

Ikuto didn't clap his hands nor looked like he was comfortable to be here anymore. _Whatever,_ he thought. _Amu is still mine._

* * *

**~Emd of chapter~**

* * *

**Kumi : This is the longest chapter I've written for this story and I know the ending sucks X(**

**Ikuto : Why is Amu the queen and Tadase is the king?! **

**Kumi : Because it's part of the story. But this is a sort of a fill-in chapter.**

**Amu : So what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

**Kumi : Well I got no idea. So to my readers, PLEASE give in some suggestions and ideas in your reviews and you might get a small sneak peek of one my stories (You choose the story).**

**Ikuto : What's the next story you're gonna continue anyways?**

**Kumi : Umm I think I'll update **_**My Pink Haired Girlfriend**_** because I just had this cute idea :3**

**Ikuto : Will it be a lemon?**

**Kumi : Just wait till a few more days till I update it!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review!**


	7. Inspiration

**Kumi : Yo readers! Sorry that I updated so so soo late X( **

**Ikuto : They blame you because of you're laziness.**

**Kumi : Thanks for being so hurtful..**

**Ikuto : Anytime :)**

**Amu : So.. Shall we begin?**

**Kumi : Yup. Someone do that disclaimer!**

**Amu : Kumi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit does.**

* * *

**~ Chapter 7 : Inspiration~**

* * *

Ikuto growled. He was not happy. At all.

"Amu-chan!"

"Oh, Tadase-kun. Yes?"

He was always around her. Be it waiting in front of her math class, cafeteria, heck even in front of the _bathroom_! He wasn't happy because nowadays Tadase would be joining them on the roofs just to stay close with Amu as if he's her boyfriend. He wondered what triggered the princely boy to start clinging to the pinkette. Was it because that the both of them were prom king and queen?

Needless to say, he wasn't happy at all.

* * *

Amu sighed as she finished up her song. She was rehearsing by herself in the music room so she would feel more comfortable. But there was one problem with her song.

"It just doesn't feel right.." She muttered as she looked over the lyrics again.

It's already been two days since the prom and so far, the pinkette didn't have much luck with her song. She could sing it but it didn't felt right. She wasn't putting her heart into it. And she knew that but she doesn't know how to help it.

_"Maybe it would be better if I ask someone for help..." _She thought. The first person that came to mind was Utau.

And so, she packed up her things and slung her bag on her right shoulder and left the music room.

* * *

Ikuto walked around the hallway as students passed by him. He looked around, hoping to find a certain pinkette in the crowd. He stopped walking and turned around and saw Amu walking the opposite direction.

"Amu!" He called out and ran straight towards her.

She stopped walking and turned around to find Ikuto just a few feet away from her. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you want, Ikuto?"

Ikuto chuckled, "As cold as always Amu~ Why not I walk you home today?"

"I don't want to be walked home by a pervert." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He leaned in closer to her face so he was a few inches apart from hers, "Better keep that tongue in your mouth, don't want a pervert like me to bite it, ne?"

Immediately Amu closed her mouth and blushed a bright red, "Stupid pervert!" She stomped on his foot and he yelped.

He grabbed his foot and hopped on the other, he cursed her as she had that smug look on her face.

He sighed as his foot stopped throbbing and said, "Geez, you've never done this in awhile."

Amu hummed as she stared at him, "I guess.."

Silence fallen between the two and between the silent, the two walked out of the school building together side by side. But not close enough for their hands to intertwine.

* * *

Just as Amu reached her front gate, she suddenly remembered something, "Wait, Ikuto!"

"Hm?" He turned to face her.

"Can I come to your place?"

His eyes slightly widened then he smirked, "Sure, why not, Amu-koi~"

She blushed then playfully hit him, "Not in that perverted way that your perverted mind thought of Ikuto! I just need Utau's help with something!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, he wanted to ask why but decided against it and shrugged, "Sure, whatever."

She sighed as she walked with Ikuto towards his house. It wasn't that much of a walk since the two are living next to each other.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie! It's so nice to see you again!" Souko smiled and embraced Amu in a tight hug.

"G-good to see you too, Souko-san." Amu breathed out after Souko let go of her.

Souko giggled at the panting Amu then asked, "Are you here to see Utau-chan or just want to hang out with Iku-kun?"

Ikuto groaned, "Okaa-san, please don't use that name!"

She tilted her head to the side with a finger to her lip giving an innocent look, "But I thought you liked being called that, Iku-kun?"

Ikuto growled, "Okaa-san.."

Amu giggled and decided to use that for blackmail. Yoru and the three other Charas giggled behind Ikuto and he turned to glare at Yoru to shut him up. Which did... For a few seconds.

"I'm just here because I need Utau's help with something." Amu said.

"Oh, I see. Utau-chan is in her room. I think you know where it is, right?"

Amu nodded her head and walked off, leaving the two Tsukiyomis by themselves.

* * *

Music boomed through Utau's room, Amu was sure Utau couldn't hear her knock on the door, so she knocked and opened the door revealing Utau on her stomach on the bed with a fashion magazine in her hands.

Utau looked up and noticed Amu then turned the music off. She faced back to her best friend and asked, "Hey Amu, what are you doing here?"

Amu rubbed the back of her head before saying, "I sorta need some help with my song."

"Oh, it's for the singing competition, right?"

Amu nodded her head, "Okay well, let me hear you sing it." Utau said.

Amu took out the music sheets from her bag and sat down on Utau's bed who joined her so the two are facing each other. She took a deep breath then began. (One Day - Charice)

"_One day, One day, One day, One day,_

_They're not gonna keep me down._

_They're not gonna shut me out._

_They're gonna do what they do, I'll do me._

_I'm moving against the crowd._

_I'm drowning out their doubt,_

_They're gonna do what they do, I'll do..,_

_Something original, be unforgettable,_

_They're gonna know my name_,"

She took another deep breath.

"_One day, I make you a believer,_

_One day, I got this all I need is,_

_One day, don't try to tell me I can't,_

_Right now, I'm running the future,_

_Watch out, won't stop I'm a mover,_

_One day, you're gonna know who I am,_

_Oh when I'm high and free,_

_It's not fate, wait and see, One day,_"

"_I've been afraid to fall,_

_Too reach for something more,_

_But now that I see that it's mine,_

_I'll take it,_

_Just go ahead and try,_

_You're not gonna change my mind,_

_There's no such thing as too late,_

_Yeah!_"

As Amu continued singing, Utau noticed what Amu lacked in and she frowned slightly, Amu noticed it after she had finished her song.

"So you see? I can't figure out what's wrong with the song." Amu said sadly.

"It's what's wrong with the song, Amu. It's what's wrong with _you_."

Amu's eyes slightly widened, "Eh?"

"You lack feeling for the song. You aren't encouraged enough to be able to sing it. You've picked out an encouraging song Amu. But.. You lack courage. In my opinion, you need to choose another song. One that doesn't make you feel... Hopeless." Utau explained.

Amu stayed silent for awhile, what kind of song could she choose? She is very much used to songs like these. What's the difference now?

Utau noticed Amu's confused state and decided to turn her speakers on and play a different song. One that may help Amu choose. once that song played, Amu's eyes widened as she stared at Utau. (Any sad song you guys want to play.)

She was singing along to the song with a sad expression on her face. It was an emotional song that when Utau sang it, Amu felt as if strings were pulling her heart. She feels the emotions through the song. She could practically feel sadness emitting from her.

After the song ended, Utau looked up at Amu and smiled a gentle smile, "You see? I may have not had such a sad memory like yours but I was able to pull strings to your heart, ne?"

Amu giggled and smiled, "You're really amazing, Utau."

Utau blushed and looked away, "Geez, don't make me sound so good. But anyways," She turned to face Amu again, "I hope you understand what I mean and choose a song that could relate to you."

Amu smiled, "Hai."

After that, Amu decided to change her song. She wasn't sure what kind of song yet but she would surely find one relating to her.

As she reached down the steps with Utau, she noticed Ikuto sitting on the couch reading a sports magazine with the TV on.

Utau sighed, "Ikuto! Turn off the TV if you're not watching!"

"You do it for me since you're hear." He said with a blank look on his face while turning a page.

Utau glared at her brother then turned to face Amu, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, don't forget what I said."

Amu nodded her head and hummed, "See you tomorrow, Ikuto, Utau."

She walked towards the door and was about to open it until Ikuto did it for her. She turned her head and found her face several inches away from Ikuto's. She blushed a bright red as he smirked.

"You're really red, Amu~" He teased.

Amu quickly backed away from Ikuto, "S-stupid pervert! Go turn off the TV now!"

"Hm~ Lazy to, Amu-koi~"

Utau watched as the two bickered at the door. Well it was kinda one-sided but it was an amusing sight for Utau.

_'I hope Ikuto can confess to her soon.. We might not have much time left..'_ Utau thought sadly.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I know, I left a cliffhanger. Gomen. Well, I know this was short and I blame myself for not coming up with any good ideas. **

**But hopefully I'll make the next chapter funny. :)**

**Please review and hopefully, you get your new chapter soon!**

**Yoru : Nya~!**


End file.
